emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8474 (13th May 2019)
Plot Belle, Lydia and Sam prepare Wishing Well Cottage for Zak and Lisa's return. At the pub, Charity is apprehensive ahead of the Dingles' shindig whilst Chas and Paddy are unsettled to receive the date for their twenty-week scan. Robert wants to help Victoria but doesn't have a clue how. As Chas stares at the scan letter, Paddy tries to assure her everything will be okay. The Dingles gather at Wishing Well Cottage for Zak and Lisa's homecoming although Charity is in a noticeably sombre mood. At the same time, Zak and Lisa drive into the village. Lisa comments it feels like a lifetime ago since she was last here and she's missed it. Belle questions what's wrong with Charity but before Charity can answer, Zak and Lisa arrive home. Victoria tells Diane and Robert that she knows she could've talked to them but she couldn't say what happened out loud at first. When Robert brings up the pregnancy, Victoria walks out the room. Lisa apologises to Chas for not being there for her with Grace and tells her she's thrilled that she's expecting again. After Chas heads to the buffet table, Charity takes her seat and tells Lisa she did try to get the family to tone done the party although Lisa is glad to see everyone happy and enjoying themselves. When Lisa comments she needs to make the most of it whilst she can, Charity to break down. Belle realises there's something going on so Lisa breaks the news to Belle, and the rest of the Dingles, that she isn't very well. She explains she's got Amyloidosis; she's been having treatment in Scotland but it hasn't worked so she's only got months left to live. A teary Lisa apologises to her equally as emotional daughter as the rest of the Dingles watch on in stunned silence. Chas tells Lisa she's so sorry whilst Sam questions what Amyloidosis is. Lisa explains it's a build-up of proteins where they shouldn't be which leads to organ failure. Belle suggests Lisa could have alternative treatments but Zak explains there isn't one. Belle is upset to realises Charity knew about Lisa's diagnosis before her. Whist Victoria is taking a nap, Robert tells Diane that plans need to be made regarding the pregnancy although Diane orders him to tread carefully, insisting they'll follow Victoria's lead. Belle is angered that Charity knew Lisa was dying and didn't tell her. Lisa explains she kept it from her as she wanted to protect her for as long as she could. Once Moira and Diane have left Keepers Cottage, Robert asks Victoria what she wants. Victoria states she wants the police to get Lee and make sure he never has the chance to do this to anyone else. Robert vows to do whatever it takes to make that happen. Alone at Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa explains to Belle that she knew as soon as she told her, things would feel different so she wanted them to have time together in Scotland without this hanging over them. Lisa states she'd give anything to stay here with Belle and Zak but that's not going to happen so they need to make the best of the time they've got left together. The rest of the Dingles convene in the pub backroom as they struggle to digest Lisa's news. Charity has had enough of the tea and sympathy so heads into the bar to get vodka instead. Cain follows after Charity. Noah and Samson return home from school and question why everyone is in the backroom. As Charity downs a vodka, Cain reminds her that Belle's world has just came crashing down and she just happens to be an easy target. Charity recalls the scrapes Lisa has got them all out of over the years and questions what they're going to do without her. At Wishing Well Lisa and Belle lay cuddled up on the sofa. Lisa promises her daughter she's not going anywhere at the moment and tells Belle she loves her more than anything in the whole world. Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Liv Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen, living room and hall *Hotten Road Notes *First appearance of Zak Dingle since 9th October 2018. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes